particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Volksdundorfische Cultural Association
The Volksdundorfische Cultural Association (Dundorfian: Volksdundorfische Kulturverein), as the VDKV, is the international organization dedicated to keeping contact with and organizing the Volksdundorfische throughout the world. The VDKV is primarily focused on mobilizing and keeping contact with the Volksdundorfische, they maintain the Auslanddundorfischeamt (Luthoran: Foreign Dundorfian Office) which works with those Auslanddundorfische who want to maintain a relationship with their native country. The VDKV is responsible for organizing efforts throughout the world, primarily Artania, to finance and inform Volksdundorfische of information about Dundorf, keep them up to date about their politics and create a strong cultural bond between these groups. The VDKV was responsible for organization the Selbstschutzverband, which has since reformed into the Security Service (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsdiesnt). The translation into Luthoran gives these units a much more militaristic sense, at one point in history they once were but eventually they formed into the modern political action groups that they are today. The VDKV operates at what they call the "Reich" level despite the nonexistence of the Dundorfian Reich. In 1901, almost a century after the foundation of the first selbstschutzverband the various groups met at the Selbstschutz Große Ausschuss (Luthoran: Self protection grand committee). This meeting was designed to formally organize the Selbstschutz, this is where the VKDV was formed as the "Reich" level organization. The meeting also saw the adoption of the current rank structure for both political and military officers, it also grounded its organization at all levels. The 1901 meeting was a watershed moment for all self protection units and gave them unparalleled access to resources within Dundorf. The 1901 meeting would also see its organizational structure used several dozen times by various nationalist and far-right political parties. The model for organization and hierarchy would come to be revered, especially in political organizations that revered a strong, central figure which the hierarchy, despite its it lack of a central "head" could use it to his advantage. History The Volksdundorfische Cultural Association has its roots in the Freikorps movement which sprung up in the mid-17th century throughout the Dundorfian Reich when Dundorfian mercenaries would travel to fight for various nobles during the "Reckoning" times of the Dundorfian Reich, these mercenaries traditionally fought for the highest bidder but would often take their wrath out on non-Dundorfians, who they saw as beneath them. The Freikorps movement surged further during the period known as the Kulturkampf (Luthorian: Cultural struggle/battle) period, many Pan-Dundorfian nationalist rose up in arms and began to search and prosecute "anti-Dundorfian activities" which could be considered anything. It was during the period of the 19th century that many countries that have since eschewed their Dundorfian culture (Kirlawa, Aloria and Rutania to some extent and Ikradon) began to discuss variations of national culture and the prevalence of the Luthorian language throughout Dundorf had started to become prominent. For instance, the Dundorfian Reich saw the rise of Luthorian descendants in Kirlawa who claimed to be "White, North Artanians" or the Draddwyr movement in Aloria while the Rutanians struggled with their own identity. The Kingdom of Dorvik remained firmly Dundorfian and sponsored the Freikorps movements financially alongside the many wealthy Pan-Dundorfians who realized a surge in national cultures could spell the doom for the Reich itself. As the Freikorps movement grew further and further into the arms of the Pan-Dundorfians, they decided to meet in 1890 and form the first "Self-Protection Grand Council" (Dundorfian: Selbstschutz Großen Rat) where leading Pan-Dundorfian and Dundorfian political leaders came together to discuss the Kulturkampf and how to better manage the situation. They decided to personally higher all Freikorps members as a form a paramilitary for their own ends. Secretly sponsored by the Dundorfian Kasier who promised that education and peace would bring people into the Dundorfian culture, these men, often leading members of the Dundorfian government and wealthy industrialist and businessmen openly supported the Freikorps. The violence would simmer down before picking up again after the death of several Dundorfian police officers in a riot in Kirlawa, this prompted another meeting in 1901 that would see leading Pan-Dundorfians from throughout the Reich meet since the first meeting and decide what to do with the "Culture Question" and it was decided that the Freikorps would be ended and formed into the Selbstschutzverband (Luthorian: Self-Protection Associations) and the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association would become a Pan-Dundorfian organization dedicated to "ensuring the preservation of the Reich and it's people." The formation of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association and the Selbstschutzverbanden prompted many former nationalist politicians and military officers to either come out of retirement or to begin taking part in the organization. At first, the organization, despite its somewhat violet past, was a social network that wanted to bring in Dundorfians who had fallen astray from their ancestors but gradually more and more radicals became involved in the organization and by 1907 the organization had firmly become a radical, Volksdundorfische network of men and women who wanted to preserve the Reich and ensure the purity of the Dundorfian people. Ulrich Maria zu Völksau, a former Reichsheer officer, Wilhelm von Wädenssteig-Schwarzburg-Stralbrück (Duke of Schwarzberg) and Erich von Rommel, Count of Rommel (a leading Reichsheer military officer) militarized the Selbstschutzverband with surplus equipment that was to be sold to allies of the Dundorfian Reich abroad. Ulrich Maria zu Völksau was placed in charge of the Selbstschutzverband and tasked with formally organizing it "..through a diplomatic, military way" and Wilhelm von Wädenssteig-Schwarzburg-Stralbrück was tasked with organizing the political aspect of the VDKV. In more recent history the Dorvish leadership of the VDKV has prompted the Volksdundorfische throughout the world to rally to its cause, including recently with Kafuristan during the Kafuri Insurgency (3886) where Volksdundorfische, underneath the leadership of SS-Oberstgruppenfuhrer Konstantin Darzi and Reichsleiter Victor Werkner in Kafuristan formed the Free Majatran Legion, armed (poorly, should be noted) Volksdundorfische took a stand with members of the Al-Sadhi Organization to prevent the surge of radical Ahmadism and prevent the rise of the Ahmadi Caliphate. The unit grew to 2/3 worth of a stand Dorvish mechanized division using mostly older equipment that was stored away during the Collapse of the Reich period and eventually returned to Dorvik (with most of their nearing "ancient" equipment) and were disarmed by the State Security Service but granted permission to be rearmed if so desired to be sent elsewhere to fight for "self-protection of the Volksdundorfische". Despite periods of militarization of the Selbstsschutzverband, the VDKV serves primarily as a cultural organization dedicated to the promotion of Dundorfians throughout the world. The VDKV is one of the largest and most powerful non-governmental organizations to date on Terra, it is incredibly well funded from Reichsdundorfische, Volksdundorfische and Auslanddundorfische as well as has ties to numerous business throughout the world. For instance the Main Economic and Administrative Office is responsible for all economic activity of VDKV members. Underneath the leadership of Reichsführer Viktor Mauritz von Saalwaechter the Selbstsschutzverband were suspended and the Main Operations Office was transformed into the Main Security Office (Dundorfian: Hauptsicherheitsamt) and the SSV members were all transferred over to what is now known as the Sicherheitsdiesnt (Luthorian: Security Service) which was responsible for all security, military and intelligence operations regarding the VDKV. The Reichsführer also transformed the Political Circle into the Political Leadership Corps (Dundorfian: Politisches Führungscorps). The Reich Construction Service and Reich Labor Service were to be re-classified as "Auxiliary Service" (Dundorfian: Hilfsdienst) due to the presence of a custom rank structure in each of the organizations. General Membership (Dundorfian: Allgemeine Mitgliedschaft) was then made to be classified entirely on it's own, General Membership was not to be issued any uniforms or issued with any rank above Mitglied (Luthorian: Member). The leadership of Reichsführer Viktor Mauritz von Saalwaechter saw the VDKV play a vital role in the reconstruction of Narikaton and Darnussia underneath the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton". Organization The Volksdundorfische Cultural Association works on 4 primary levels, they are: Reich (Encompassing the former territories of the Dundorfian Reich), Gau (Regional/State/Provincial level), Kreis (District/County level) and finally Ort (County and city level). This organization was first created at the 1907 Self-Protection Grand Council meeting which saw the formation of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association as an aggressor in achieving the Pan-Dundorfian dream and attempting to unite the Volksdundorfische. The Reich Leadership (Dundorfian: Reichsleitung) is the collective leadership underneath the elected Reichsführer (Luthorian: Reichs' Leader). The Reichsführer is chosen by the Reichsleiters from the 5 former states of the Dundorfian Reich and Reichleiters who are members of the Reichsleitung. Only 5 modern states are considered "former states of the Reich" (Dundorf itself, Dorvik, Rutania, Kirlawa and Aloria) when Luthorian slaves began to en masse settle in Ikradon and formed Ibutho the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association voted to rescind claim on Ikradon in favor of economic favors within Ibutho itself. The Reich Leadership consists of 14 positions, including the following: *Reichsführer *Reichsleiter of Dorvik, Dundorf, Kirlawa, Aloria, Rutania *Reichsleiter for the 8 organs of the VDKV At a very basic level, the offices that the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association maintains goes long ways in assisting the everyday lives of Volksdundorfische throughout the world, due to wealthy financiers and Dorvik heavily patronizing the organization, the VDKV has remained a charitable organization that assists the Volksdundorfische throughout the world in numerous ways. The organizational structure that the VDKV came up with has served as the organizational structure for many right-wing and far-right movements, notably the National Socialist Movement that founded the Dundorfian Reich. This organizational structure remains today and has been a center-point for the organization's success and longevity. Politically and militarily the organization of the political branch of the VDKV and the Selbstschutzverband differ, but are naturally Dundorfian in their overtly hierarchical nature. Membership In order to be considered for Membership (Dundorfian: Mitgliedschaft) one be sponsored by a current member, interviewed and provide genealogical records proving one of the three status's (Reichsdundorfische, Volksdundorfische or Auslanddundorfiche) all of which is handled by the VDKV's Hauptamt (Luthorian: Head Office). If the membership review is approved, the Candidate (Dundorfian: Bewerber) is approved and becomes a full Member (Dundorfian: Mitglied). The member pays dues, set by local leadership and overseen by the Hauptamt. Those interested in becoming involved in the VDKV's operations can either select one of the three primary services of the VDKV, the Political Leadership Corps (Dundorfian: Politisches Führungscorps), the Foreign Dundorfian Office or the Security Service (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsdiesnt). Members interested in other avenues can enter into the Auxiliary Service (Dundorfian: Hilfsdienst) of the VDKV, which are primarily the Reich Labor Service and the Reich Construction Service. The VDKV at times will do recruitment drives and assist with the introduction to become a member, at times however the VDKV will forgo the process and accept a member into a branch of service but will later conduct a full review and if the member is found to be ineligible they will be notified. The Political Leadership Corps are the primary track for management, oversight and involvement in the VDKV. Members of the Political Leadership Corps staff all major offices of the VDKV with the exception of the Security Service, the Foreign Dundorfian Office, the Reich Labor Service and Reich Construction Service. Dundorfian Volksliste The Dundorfian Volksliste (Dundorfian: Dundorfian People's List) is a list managed by the VDKV and operated on the basis of managing the ethnicities related to the Dundorfian. A note should be made that the term Reichsdundorfische has fallen out of relative usage. *Reichsdundorfiche **Dundorfians *Volksdundorfische **Dorvish **Lormans **Sarstians (Sarst Dundorfians - Alorian Dundorfians) **Thalsbach Dundorfians (Dorvish-Uwakan Dundorfians) **Merkan Dundorfians (Dundorfian Kirlawans) **Götberg Dundorfians (Dundorfians in Trigunia, culturally different than Hulstro-Trigunians) **Ostlanders (sometimes called Oberlander-Schwarzhelm Dundorfians) *Auslanddundorfische **Hulstrians **Hulstro-Dundorfians **Hulstro-Trigunians **Hulstro-Dolgavians *Dundorfic **Kazulians (Norwegians) **Skrigeres (Danish) **Befäskars (Swedish) **Vanukean (Dutch) **Ikradonian (Dutch) References Category:Dundorfians Category:Volksdundorfische Cultural Association